


I wanna marry your father

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit of Jily, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Remus Lupin, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans lives, M/M, Teacher Remus Lupin, Teddy is 5, gay as fuck, harry is 7, proposal, wolfstar, wolfstar proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: Sirius wants to marry Remus,Harry's english teacher.





	I wanna marry your father

Sirius sat on his sofa, and watched some muggle show. His phone started singing "Somebody to love" from Queen. He took his phone and answered the call with a little 'hello?'

"Sirius, I need you. Do you got any plans for today?" It was Lily.

"No 'hey Sirius, I miss you. You're a great friend!' ?" Sirius asked and he was sure Lily rolled her green eyes.

"Sirius can you please pick Harry up from school? He's your godson, so I thought you wanted to try..?" Lily said and Sirius grinned.

"Of course I can. Do you got work to do?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, and James will be having dinner with his parents, so he can't either. And James said you didn't have work," Lily said.

"When shall I pick him up?" Sirius asked.

"At 2pm, if that's okay?" Lily asked and Sirius agreed with 2pm.

"Also, there's a parents-kid-teacher meeting.." Lily said and Sirius sighed.

"You want me to go, am I right?" Sirius asked and made a little laugh.

"Yeah, if that's alright with you?" Lily asked.

"So it'll be Harry, me and Harry's teacher?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, it'll be like that," Lily said and nodded.

"Okay, well I'll do that!" Sirius said and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Sirius! If you want, you can have dinner at our place? I'm sure Harry will love if you stay. Since he loves you," Lily said and Sirius laughed.

"Of course I'll love that. It's my little Prongslet after all! Thanks Lils," Sirius said.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," Lily said and ended the call.

\---

Sirius walked to Harry's school.

Children were playing around everywhere, when he entered the school hall.

He found Harry playing with some redheaded kid. And Sirius walked over to them.

"Hello Prongslet," Sirius said and Harry jumped on him.

"Padfoot!" Harry yelled.

Sirius giggled and said, "Hello to you too."

"Where's Mum and dad?" Harry asked, looking behind Sirius to see if they were there.

"They are not here. So I'll attend the meeting too," Sirius said and smiled.

"So, if Mr Lupin tells me that I'm trouble, will you not tell my parents?" Harry asked and Sirius smirked.

Harry was seven, and clever. "I'll think about it, Prongslet," Sirius said and smiled.

"Ron, this is my godfather Sirius," Harry said turning to the redheaded boy, named Ron.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked a tall man who had walked over to them.

He was beautiful, tall, he had curly blonde hair and amber eyes, Sirius thought.

"Harry is my godson. His parents couldn't attend to the meeting, so I will. I'm Sirius," Sirius said.

"Oh, I'm Remus. I'm Harry's english teacher. And I believe the meeting is now," Remus said and smiled.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked, and took Harry's hand.

"I believe we shall," Remus said and walked towards Harry's classroom.

Sirius and Harry took a seat in a cormfy sofa.

Remus closed the door, and went over to sit at a chair at his desk.

"Harry is a great child," Remus said and Harry nodded.

"That's always good to hear," Sirius said and rubbed Harry's head.

"He's active in my classes. He sometimes forgets to raise his hand, before he speaks though," Remus said.

"I can't help it!" Harry said and Sirius chuckled.

"Harry has gotten in trouble many times," Remus said and Harry looked down.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Have you told his dad, James?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

"Yeah, we have contacted them many times," Remus said and showed Sirius some mails.

"Can I get that number?" Sirius asked with a wink, that made Remus blush a little.

Remus ignored Sirius comment and said, "Harry needs glasses."

"So that he can see how beautiful you are?" Sirius asked and winked.

Remus blushed, but rolled his eyes and said, "He doesn't seem to read that good. He went to the doctor we have, and she said he needs glasses."

"Well, have you contacted James or Lily?" Sirius asked and Remus shook his head.

"Not yet. He went to the doctor, just today. And I haven't had my time yet," Remus said. 

"So, are you single?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point of this meeting," Remus said keeping his eyes on some papers.

"So what if we have a new meeting? Just the two of us?" Sirius asked and made Remus go as red as Lily's hair.

"Are..are you asking me out on a date..?" Remus asked looking at Sirius.

"Yeah, will you say yes, Professor?" Sirius asked with a wink.

Remus wrote some numbers on a little paper. He handed it to Sirius and said, "This is my number. Call me, and we'll see about that meeing."

Sirius took the paper and smiled. "I'll look forward to it," He said and winked.

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "The meeting's over. I'll see you on monday, Harry."

And with that, Sirius and Harry left.

\---

"Hey Harry, darling!" Lily said as Sirius and Harry entered the house.

"Hey mum! Remus and Sirius are going to have a meeting," Harry said and smiled.

"A meeting? What do you mean?" Lily asked turning her eyes to Sirius.

"I asked him out on a date. He's pretty cute when he blush," Sirius said with a little smirk.

"Did you seriously ask Harry's english teacher out on a date!?" Lily asked, taking Harry's jacket off.

"Well, maybe.." Sirius said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"You're too much, Sirius!" Lily said and smiled.

"So, I think I'll call him tonight, or now?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe later, because dinner's ready," Lily said and took a seat at the dinner table.

"Where will you take him?" Lily asked.

"I'm thinking a movie or a dinner?" Sirius said.

"I think a dinner. A movie is fun too, but dinner is better," Lily said.

"Then maybe Netflix and chill, as the second date. If you get me," Sirius said and winked.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Harry's here, Sirius!" 

Sirius just laughed at that.

\---


End file.
